


Skyrocket

by sarken



Category: Fake News RPF, Real News RPF
Genre: Backyard Barbecue, F/F, FNFF OT, M/M, One of My Favorites, Pundit Round Table, Real Life Significant Others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pundit round table has a barbecue at Rachel's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyrocket

They go to Rachel's for the long weekend. She takes Keith and Anderson with her on Friday, the three of them shoehorned into the old Ford Ranger, and she almost hates to wake them when they pull into driveway at a little after three. Jon and Stephen come on Saturday, making the drive in Stephen's car, and they stop along the way to buy a grill and farm-fresh corn.

"Can't have a barbecue without a grill," Stephen says as he and Jon haul the box onto the deck.

Rachel blushes and trips through mixed thank-yous and didn't-have-tos while they set up. Susan just smiles and brings out plates full of hamburgers and hot dogs, waiting to be cooked. "Now you're going to have to learn to cook," Susan teases, presenting Rachel with a spatula and laughing at her bewildered look.

"I'll show you," Keith says, and everyone, even Poppy, turns to him with doubt in their eyes. He takes the spatula from Rachel. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

They take a vote and decide, unanimously, that Keith needs an apron. Susan gives him her ruffled, patchwork apron, and Stephen safety pins a "Kiss the Cook" sign to it.

Jon laughs and gets Keith a beer, but doesn't kiss him. When he starts showing a hesitant Rachel how to grill a hot dog, Stephen makes a dick joke and kisses him with tongue, leaving Keith startled and Rachel breathless with laughter. The hot dog they were working on nearly goes up in flames, and Poppy gives Keith a slobbery kiss when he offers it to him. Rachel and Susan both kiss him on the cheek -- Susan when she brings out the buns, and Rachel with a, "Thanks, teach," as she unties his apron.

They eat and laugh and drink until dusk, when Anderson presents Rachel with a grocery bag filled with fireworks.

"These are illegal here," Rachel says, mischief in her eyes.

He rolls his eyes. "Oh, please. Like that's ever stopped you."

She grins and grabs Stephen by the hand, and they run down to the yard with their bag of fireworks, arguing loudly over who gets to set off the first explosive. They end up lighting a bottle rocket together, their hands joined around the lighter, and the sound sends Poppy scurrying inside, looking for a place to hide. Jon follows him to grab another beer from the kitchen, and Susan is the only one who sees Keith and Anderson kiss as pyrotechnic stars explode in the air.


End file.
